Tu amor
by FlorLee329
Summary: Sus esperanzas se convirtieron en deseos imposibles./One-Shot/IchiRuki


Hola!

Estoy un poco nerviosa, es la primer historia que escribo de esta pareja… espero que no me quieran asesinar cuando terminen de leerla…

En fin, espero que les guste, aunque no sea del todo feliz…

Es una historia corta, aunque si se me ocurre alguna otra la pondré en cuanto la termine de escribir.

De antemano quiero agradecer a mi segunda secretaria por ayudarme a transcribir esta historia (de manuscrito al PC), gracias Kanata-chan ;D

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach (en especial Ichigo y Rukia) no me pertenecen (aunque si lo hicieran sería feliz), todos los derechos reservados para Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo.

**Advertencias: **One-shot, Ichiruki, final abierto, suspenso, amor no correspondido.

**Tu Amor**

El cielo del atardecer rojo, comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco. El día negro estaba por terminar, los solteros borrachos regresaban a casa con la ayuda de sus amigos. Las transitadas calles se volvieron desoladas, dejándolos solos, junto al reflejo de la luna en el rio.

Al final, después de muchos intentos, no habían conseguido obsequiar nada, ni nadie les había dado algo, por lo que ambos se quedaron solos, intentando disimular su frustración en indiferencia aparente.

_ Ichigo._ nombró la pequeña morena, sin despegar su azul mirada del reflejo de la luna. El joven a su lado soltó un largo suspiro, antes de ponerse de pie, a un lado de ella, que vestía, ya, el uniforme negro de Shinigami.

_ Ya lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo cuando es tan obvio._ repuso el joven, viéndola con cierta indiferencia reflejada en su mirada marrón oscuro.

_ Déjate de tonterías. Tenemos trabajo que hacer._ su negro y corto cabello fue mecido levemente por el viento nocturno. El mechón azabache volvió a colocarse por el centro de sus azules orbes, que lo veían con molestia.

_ Ah._ suspiró de nuevo, tomando su insignia de Shinigami sustituto, que lo expulsó de su cuerpo, ya vestido con el kimono oscuro.

_ Aquí vienen._ susurró, con una sonrisa delgada en su rostro. El sentimiento de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo mientras desenvainaba su delgada katana, y acertaba el primer golpe en la sien de uno de los tantos Hollows que se habían reunido en ese lugar.

_ Vamos a jugar un rato._ murmuró amenazantemente mientras una sonrisa de lado surcaba sus labios. Tomó el mango de su gran katana, haciendo que las vendas que la envolvían a forma de vaina se retiraran, dejando al descubierto el filo blanco de la espada.

Ambos comenzaron a destruir a los monstruos sin problema alguno, intentando, sin saberlo, librarse de los sentimientos que apretaban su pecho, así como el estrés acumulado de algunos meses.

Terminaron, luego de unos cortos minutos, con todos los enemigos, que enviaran sin problema a la Sociedad de Almas. Ninguno cambió de expresión. Ambos, se vieron, con una sonrisa triunfante en los rostros. Chocaron sus manos, en señal de amistad, antes de regresar, cada uno a sus cuerpos, sin perder ni un segundo más de tiempo, para caminar de regreso.

_ Ichigo, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?_ preguntó, un tanto desesperada por el estresante silencio.

_ ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_ repuso él, viéndola con cierto fastidio.

_ ¡Quiero sacar platica! ¡Idiota!_ exclamó la pequeña morena, conteniendo sus ganas por golpear al joven en la cabeza.

_ Pelear junto a mis camaradas para defender lo que es correcto._ contestó, ignorando las reclamaciones de su acompañante, sin verla. Sonrió levemente, viendo el oscuro cielo, llenó con brillantes y dispersos puntos brillantes.

_ ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_ cuestionó, viéndolo de reojo.

_Amor, supongo._ respondió muy bajo, sin cambiar de actitud o expresión, al contrario que la morena, que se sonrojó tenuemente.

_ ¿Cualquier amor?_ preguntó también en susurros, viendo discretamente al joven.

_ No._ respondió aún sin ningún cambio en su actitud. La dueña de los azules orbes dirigió su mirar al suelo por el camino en que andaban.

_ ¿El mío sirve?_ su pregunta se perdió en el aire, que pasó entre los dos, meneando los cabellos de ambos.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche._ sus ojos se postraron en la muchacha, que sonrió nerviosa, viéndolo también.

_ Nada importante. Olvídalo._ no borró su sonrisa, no esperaba que el joven insistiera, y no volvería a repetir ese intento en vano de una confesión. No era necesario, él ya tenía el amor que tanto deseaba.

_ Bien._ susurró él sin dudarlo ni darle más vueltas al asunto. Ella sonrió con pesadez, al ver expuesta la poca esperanza que le quedaba: Quería que el insistiese.

_ Oye, Ichigo._ llamó, buscando cambiar de tema y parecer desinteresada en el anterior. El joven la miró de vuelta, con esos ojos marrones, inexpresivos, como siempre._ ¿Quién es tu amigo más apreciado?_ la pregunta llegó a su mente de pronto, así como sus labios la soltaron, sin permitirle meditarlo.

_ No lo sé, Rukia, nunca me he puesto a ordenarlos por tamaño de aprecio. Para mi todos son igual de valiosos._ sabía esa respuesta desde antes de que él la dijese, pero seguía sin conformarse con eso. Quería poder escuchar su nombre entre los primeros lugares, aunque sabía, también, que no lo lograría.

_ Bien, Ichigo, eres bastante aburrido, así que iré a ver a Urahara. Nos vemos luego._ anunció, caminando en otra dirección, esperando que su mano fuera detenida, que su nombre fuese mencionado, o, al menos, que fuera correctamente despedida, pero no lo logró. Sus esperanzas se convirtieron en deseos imposibles.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, antes de correr en cualquier dirección. Antes de aceptar todo el dolor que punzaba en su pecho. Antes de poder reconocer que lo que más le gustaba era pelear a su lado. Que su único deseo era su amor. Solo el de él y de nadie más. Antes de afrontar su realidad, y saber, con pesar y llanto, que su amor jamás le pertenecería, no a ella.

Bueno, si quieren lincharme, se los facilitaré –enciende con un cerillo sus pantalones–, mientras tanto, les haré un pequeño comentario: Me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones acerca de mi loca historia: Es mi último deseo(?).

Si no lo hacen me suicidaré con más ganas~… bueno, no, pero si XD

Bye-bye!


End file.
